In My Life
by Pseudonymagne
Summary: This is a story that spans over three weeks in the lives of the Fosters. Mike goes on vacation for three weeks, and his one wish is that he doesn't miss anything good. This wish, inevitably, does not come true. Read and Enjoy :)
1. A - The Airport

A - The Airport

A little about the story: I've decided to challenge myself to see if I can put together a story where each chapter takes place or has to do with something in the sequence of the alphabet. For example, this first story is Airport for A, and the next chapter would be something that begins with the letter B. I hope you enjoy this collection.

Disclaimer: The Fosters is owned by ABC Family, not me.

* * *

><p>Callie's P.O.V.<p>

"Don't you just love the airport?" Mariana turned and asked me as the whole household, including Mike, walked towards a baggage check.

"I don't know, I've never been in one before," I responded.

"Well, I have, and I hate it," Jesus lamented.

As we reached the baggage check, I stopped to absorb my surroundings. There was everything from Starbucks to Nathan's in the area. There were cute, little souvenir shops that sold American flags and Statue of Liberty-modeled paperweights. This made me think about how little I got to travel around the state- country- world. One time when I was eight and Jude was four, we, Mom, and Dad went to Colorado to see the Grand Canyon. That was the furthest away from home I had been and have been. So it's no doubt that I've never seen the inside of an airport, because I've never needed to be in one until now.

"There's a lot more to an airport than terminals, as you can see," Brandon said to me as I was slowly leaving my trance.

"Uhm, yeah."

At this point, we had come to the front of the long line, and Mike began to put his luggage on a platform, one by one. The platform began to add up numbers.

"Hey Jude, do you know what that does?" I asked while turning to face him. One problem- he wasn't behind me.

"Jude?" I called out slightly loud, "Jude!"

"Callie, what's wrong?" Stef questioned.

"Where's Jude?" I asked once more, beginning to panic.

"Callie, calm down. He couldn't have gotten far." Mariana declared.

"No, there's about a hundred people in here. Where's Jude?" I frantically shoved my way out of the line to search for Jude.

"Jude!" I bellowed repeatedly while running across the airport. I peeped into numerous stores, hoping to catch Jude. I ran up an escalator and onto the second level. I saw how vast the place was, and I just did not know what to do.

"Jude!" I cried one last time. I propped myself up against a wall, sat down, and bawled. After crying and losing nearly every ounce of dignity that I had, my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a call from Lena.

"Hello?" I asked as I answered the call. I tried to sound as casual as possible while I was on the phone, as I had stifled any incoming sniffles.

"Where'd you go? We found Jude," she responded.

"Where was he?"

"I don't know. He just appeared shortly after you ran. Can you find your way back to the baggage check? We're there waiting for you." I didn't know if I should have been infuriated or relieved, but I was feeling something.

" Uhm, yeah. I'm heading back." I hung up right after I said that, but I remained seated against the wall. I surveyed the level that I was on, and it seemed to have even more wonders than the first level had.

"This place is like a mall," I whispered to myself. A flashback struck me viciously after that thought. I suddenly remembered one time when my old foster dad took me, Jude, and Liam to the mall. It was the first time in a couple of years, and there had been many more outlets added since I had last been there. Like today, Jude had gotten lost, but Liam and his father got mad and started yelling at me for not watching him carefully. Like I'm his legal guardian. I might as well have been; we would've been better off. My phone vibrated again, but this time it was a text from Lena.

"Where are u? We get charged by the hour!" I stood up from the spot that I had learned to get comfortable in, and travelled down the escalator. As I neared the family, Brandon power walked up to me.

"Are you okay?" He demanded, but I did not respond. I was so focused on seeing Jude. I continued walking towards Jude, and once he was within reach, I grabbed and squeezed any wind he had out of him.

"Where did you go?" I asked him without letting go.

"Where did _you_ go?" He retaliated.

"This is nice and all, but I need to go through security and not miss my flight," Mike reminded us. So we all went up the escalator with Mike's belongings and walked him over to a security check, where we had to say goodbye for we could not stalk him beyond that point.

"Don't worry guys, I'll only be gone for three weeks. It's all work will give me," Mike said with a smirk on his face. "And try not to do much without me!" I didn't know it at the time, but, oh, so much can happen in three weeks.

* * *

><p>Shout out to <strong>TheTBone<strong> for pointing out the spacing issue~ I've fixed it

Hope you enjoyed! R&R Please :)


	2. B - The Beast

B - The Beast

Disclaimer: The Fosters is owned by ABC Family, not me.

* * *

><p>Jesus's P.O.V.<p>

To be honest, I'd missed Brandon. Before Callie and Jude came along (not that I blame the both of them wholly for it), I used to spend a whole lot more time with Brandon than I do now. I mean, in the last year and a half, he would spend more of his time lost in his piano than he would with me and Mariana, but in light of recent arrangements, I'd rarely see Brandon anymore except for at meals. I remember we used to ride our bikes around the neighborhood and to the nearby park, where we would normally play tag with the neighborhood kids. They've since moved, and I would wonder from time to time how they're doing, if they like their new lives, or if they're even still alive. I got up, walked over to Brandon's room, and knocked on his door.

"Yea? Come in." He stated.

I entered his room gently and sat next to him on his bed while he was on his laptop.

"What do you need?" Brandon questioned.

"Remember when we used to go around the neighborhood on our bikes? I miss those days. What's changed?" I asked.

"You're a bit sentimental today. Well, I guess we stopped having time for each other- as we grew, we drifted apart or something."

"Well, can we ride our bikes? For old times' same?"

"Sure, I mean, if you really want to."

So I left Brandon's room happier than I'd like to admit, and we brought out our bikes from the garage a couple of hours later. Our bikes managed to fit us both well, as I was kinda afraid that they wouldn't.

"Are you ready to go?" Brandon asked.

"Yup!"

We rolled our bikes out of the garage, and Brandon ran inside to close the garage door and exit the house through the front.

"So where exactly do you want to go?" Brandon inquired.

"Well, we're older now, so let's go out of the neighborhood this time, like maybe downtown."

"Sure."

So we pedaled our way through town, cycling around neighborhoods we only vaguely knew. We made small talk from time to time; our conversations never really made it out of the dry zone.

"So what's going on with you and Emma? I thought you and Lexi were still together." He asked me. I honestly did not know.

"I mean, yeah, me and Lexi are still together, but I have no clue how Emma feels about it, or how even I feel about it." That makes sense, right?

"What do you mean?" I guess not.

"I love Lexi. A lot. But then Emma came along, and it's not like I like her- don't get me wrong, she's a really good friend, but I'm feeling some type of way towards her. Maybe it's something platonic since I've never had a friendship like the one I have with her before, but whatever is between us, it's something."

"Well, take this from me. If you're feeling something towards Emma, either break it off with Lexi or don't do anything non-friendly with Emma. You wouldn't want Lexi to find out the hard way that you've 'accidentally' cheated on her with another girl."

"I have no intention of cheating on anyone. Can we not talk about this right now?"

Brandon nodded, and we continued riding our bikes in complete silence for what seemed like half an hour.

"Do you wanna turn and go home now?" Brandon questioned.

"Actually, yeah. I do."

So we turned around, and it kind of felt like this whole thing was a bad idea, until we rode in front of a particular house. One thing that makes me extremely uncomfortable is when dog owners let their dog out on their front lawn, without a leash, trusting that the dog would not leave the property. This one had a leash, alright, but it was utterly useless since it was connected to a sorry excuse of a fence. Well, without knowing about this beast that was about to bless us with its rage, Brandon and I rode up a street that would eventually lead us to our home street. This hound, a huge German shepherd, was not looking to make any human friends, I tell you what. When we strolled by the dog, it growled, barked mercilessly, and attempted to pounce us. I slowed down for who knows why and watched the dog. I remember in particular staring down the animal.

"Jesus what are you doing?" Brandon whispered to me as I continued glaring at the dog. Something was satisfying in knowing that the shepherd couldn't attack me if he wanted to, for it was maybe thirty feet away and leashed. I, of course, was wrong. In what seemed like a split second, the dog broke a part of the fence off and sprinted towards me and Brandon.

"Go!" Brandon shouted, and I cannot stress enough how fast we zoomed out of there. The dog chased us up the road and onto our block until we saw the fence of a house that was for sale. Brandon and I looked at each other, aborted our bikes, and hopped over the fence. The demon of a dog barked at us for a couple of minutes as we lied down trying to catch our breaths. The dog eventually gave up and walked away, and I started to crack up. Without me having to explain to Brandon why I was laughing, he joined. Once we had collected myself, I said, "See, this is what I miss; good times with you, Brandon."

"I miss adventures like this, too. Why were you even starring the dog down?"

"I don't even know why, but aren't you glad I did?"

"Definitely."

And with that, we brushed ourselves off, hopped over the fence again, and walked our bikes over to our house.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! R&amp;R Please :)<p> 


	3. C - The Claustrum

C - The Claustrum

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: The Fosters is owned by ABC Family, not me.<p>

Author's Note: I hate to use Stef's and Lena's first names when I'm in Mariana's, Jesus's, or Brandon's P.O.V, but for the purpose of clarity, I'll continue to do so.

* * *

><p>Mariana's P.O.V.<p>

One of my favorite places to go is the mall, as unsurprising as that is. The idea that everything that you could possibly need is within a mall is amazing... If I could live in a mall at no cost at all, I'd do it in a heartbeat. Who wouldn't? Anyway I was really craving to go to the mall, and Callie, Brandon, Jude, and Jesus were all in the kitchen eating lunch.

"Hey, guys! Do you guys wanna go to the mall today?" I asked. They collectively agreed to the idea, so we asked our moms for their approval and some money.

"We'll give each of you $50, but don't go too wild with it." Stef said. I couldn't be happier with how this was working out. After all of us got ready, Brandon picked up his car keys, swung them around his fingers, and cheered, "And we're off!"

When we arrive at the mall, we all decided to go to the food court first so that we could eat first, and shop later. In order to get to the food court, we had to take the elevator to the third floor.

"Maybe we should take the escalators," Callie suggested.

"Oh, come on, the elevator's fine", Brandon replied.

"Yeah! Do you really want to be on an escalator with a bunch of strangers waiting to reach the top, or would you rather-" Jesus began when Callie interrupted with "Fine! We can just take the elevator. It's not such a big deal."

So we headed to the elevator and let Jude hit the button pointing "up." As we waited for the elevator to arrive, I asked Callie, who had her arms folded, why she was fuming. She didn't acknowledge my question. It was whatever. The elevator arrived at last, and all, of us got on. Fortunately, it was empty.

"Don't worry guys, I'll push the button," Jesus insisted. He pushed the button for the second floor.

"Jesus, you idiot, the food court's on the third floor!" I reprimanded while pushing the button for the third floor.

"Well, sor-ry." He replied sarcastically. The elevator lifted up to the second floor in twenty seconds and opened up. No one entered. The elevator closed and took off for the third floor when it began to rumble and make the noise of badly grinding gears. The light flickered, then went off, and the elevator came to a halt. We were all quiet, not knowing what to think, when a "no" escaped from Brandon. "You've got to be kidding me," he added.

"What happened?" Jude questioned, as all of us sat in complete darkness.

"The elevator stopped working for some reason." Jesus answered. I immediately checked my phone to see if I could call anybody. I had no bars, and even if I did, I had no idea who I would call. 9-1-1? Who knew?

"Anything?" Brandon asked me.

"Nope."

All of us were dumbfounded, not knowing what to do, except for Jesus, who managed to bellow the word "help."

"It's no use. Somebody would have to notice the elevator not coming up eventually and help us," Brandon stated.

"I told you guys to use the escalator," Callie said softly, but audibly.

"Well, there's no changing it now," Jesus retorted.

"I. Told. You guys. To take. The escalator."

"Callie, what's wrong? Well, besides this, obviously. But it isn't that serious," Brandon assured. "I hate the elevator! I've always been afraid of this happening, and guess what... Here it is! First hand and everything!"

"Okay, Callie, can you calm down, please?" Jesus asked.

"How can I calm down? I feel like the walls are closing in on me right now,"

Callie screamed and began sobbing. Brandon rushed over, feeling for Callie in the dark for her. He found her and attempted to console her. As that happened, I asked, "Are you alright, Judicorn?"

"I guess."

"Are you hungry?"

"No." I walked closer to Jude to hold his hand, and he remunerated the action. After what had been about thirty minutes of unspoken words, with me and Jude still holding on to each other, and Callie settling down with Brandon by her side, the light flickered on. Jesus gasped, and the elevator kicked up again. We all cheered and hugged each other with pure elation. When the elevator opened, we all raced out with open arms and socially abnormal excitement, but we couldn't care less. We'd never taken the elevator again. Now that I look back at it, that could've been a nice bonding experience. The problem was there was too much angst and tension in that chamber that the situation didn't give itself to be one of those could've-been-the-worst-thing-but-we-made-the-best-of-it situations. It was whatever, though.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! R&amp;R Please :)<p> 


End file.
